


There's a First Time for Everything

by TimelessMystery



Category: South Park
Genre: !bottomCraig, !topTweek, Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessMystery/pseuds/TimelessMystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During one of their regular movie nights, Craig and Tweek decide to switch things up in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut, so I hope you all enjoy it!

It was just an average Saturday afternoon. Craig and his boyfriend, Tweek, were currently lounging in bed watching some of Craig’s favorite movies. They were artsy ones in French, with subtitles, and Craig would drop dead if anyone were to find out about his peculiar tastes. Tweek didn’t seem to mind though. He was just happy to be spending time with his boyfriend, especially while Tweek’s parents were out of the house attending to their coffee shop. They had yet to confirm that they were truly dating, but Craig knew they had their suspicions. Craig’s parents didn’t know they were dating either. Craig’s dad just left it at “ _that blond kid is turning you fruity, son_ ” and didn’t say much else on the matter. They didn’t really feel the need to tell their parents anyway. It would only make it a lot more complicated if they were to hang out, because they definitely wouldn’t be left alone.

It was during one those cheesy kissing in the rain scenes that Craig looked up at his boyfriend and, before being able to stop himself, asked, “What’s it like?”

“GAH! What’s what l-like?” Tweek stammered. Craig’s talking had caught him off guard as they had been focused on the movie.

“Sex,” Craig deadpanned, raising an eyebrow as he glanced over at his boyfriend’s fidgeting form.

Being posed such a vulgar, invasive question caused Tweek to flush a deep shade of red, fingers twitching as he searched for the right answer. “I… I uh… I don’t know? Good, I guess? W-why are you asking me this?!” Talking about what went on in the bedroom wasn’t exactly one of Tweek’s favorite things to do. Sure, he enjoyed it when he was in the moment, but thinking about it outside of their private time together he was a nervous wreck. 

Craig wasn’t exactly sure what he had meant by the question either. He knew what having sex with Tweek was like. It was, well, great. They had been friends long before they started dating, so it was easy to anticipate what the other person wanted and what they were going to do next. He knew Tweek felt the same way in regards to their sex life-- if his responses in the heat of the moment were anything to go by.

Pondering on the subject a little more, Craig finally settled on a way to pose his question that wouldn’t scare his overly paranoid boyfriend. “What’s it like to, uh, you know, have someone inside of you?” Craig asked, nervously scratching at the back of his neck. Now that his question was out in the open it felt as though Tweek was staring at him, judging him. He was about to fall apart at the seams any second! If this was anything like the way Tweek felt on a regular basis, then Craig had just gained a new respect for the spastic blond. This unfamiliar sensation was incredibly horrible. He couldn’t wait any longer for Tweek’s response, or he was going to lose it.

At this point Tweek just stared at him, flabbergasted and unspeaking. His head occasionally twitched-- one of his nervous ticks-- as he processed exactly what Craig had asked him. “GAH! W-what do you want me to say, man?! It feels good? Seriously, why a-are you asking me these questions?!” Tweek squeaked out, hands flying up to tug at his hair. Craig swiftly and gently removed them from the blond’s locks, before giving the calloused, bandaged hands a gentle squeeze.

“I’m just curious, Tweekers,” Craig replied, intertwining their fingers. A rare, dark flush was present on the black haired male’s cheeks as he continued, “Would you be interested in maybe switching things up?”

“Switching things up,” Tweek repeated. “Y-you mean like me… p-put my… oh sweet Jesus….” Tweek’s usually fair complexion could rival that of a tomato’s at this point. If Craig weren’t so interested in the prospect of ‘switching things up’ he would just have left the issue alone for now. Tweek had to be at least slightly interested too, right? Usually whenever talk of sex came up, outside of the bedroom, Tweek would try his best to shut Craig down and move onto a more appropriate topic, one that didn’t cause him such great levels of anxiety.

“Okay… we c-could try switching things up,” Tweek added, after a moment’s silence, in which Craig was certain his request would be denied. 

“Seriously? Are you sure?” Craig questioned. He wanted to be absolutely positive that the blond wasn’t getting himself into something he didn’t want to do, or something that he’d just end up regretting later.

“I’m s-sure,” Tweek answered, before he dove forward and planted a sloppy kiss on Craig’s lips. 

Craig was usually the one who’d initiate intimacy between them, so he was pleasantly surprised when Tweek decided to go in for a kiss. Craig always preferred their foreplay to be more intimate and loving, taking his time with Tweek and watching him fall apart. Tweek, on the other hand, was more inclined towards fast and to the point. The sooner sex was over with, in his mind, the quicker the embarrassment of the act would fade.

“T-take your pants off,” Tweek demanded, a rare authoritative tone in his voice that sent dizzying sparks dancing down his spine to his crotch. God, if being a top made Tweek more dominant in the bedroom then this was something that they’d definitely have to try more often. This experience was opening Craig’s eyes to something he hadn’t even known he’d be into. 

Obliging his boyfriend’s demands, Craig peeled off his pants before he tossed them across the room. He looked at Tweek with an expectant eyebrow raised. Tweek responded by slipping a hand into Craig’s boxers to wrap his slender fingers around Craig’s dick. His digits grazed the tip gently before he changed his mind, and he removed his hand. Tweek moved onto Craig’s shirt, intent on tugging it off. The movement jostled Craig’s hat from his head along with it. Craig couldn’t find it in himself to care too much though. The possessive, hungry look Tweek was giving him made Craig realized he didn’t care about anything else except what the blond was planning on doing to him.

Tweek carefully removed his own clothes, setting them neatly by the foot of Craig’s bed. The blond got to work pulling off Craig’s boxers, throwing them carelessly on the floor. Tweek’s hand travelled down to his own dick, fingers wrapping solidly around it as he pumped a few times. His teeth bit down into his bottom lip in pleasure and he arched his back minutely. Apparently this new side of Tweek was just as arousing to the blond himself as it was for Craig.

Tweek’s eyes roved over the dark haired male’s body, before landing on Craig’s half-hard erection. He leaned forward, his lips pressing lightly against Craig’s as one hand wrapped around his boyfriend’s dick. It only took a few twists of his wrist and pumps before Craig was gasping into Tweek’s mouth, erection hardening. They broke away a moment later when Tweek stretched to the side to open his nightstand, fishing out their stash of lube and a condom.

“Do you want me to do it?” Craig asked, voice husky with desire, before Tweek moved any further. Craig knew Tweek was a bit finicky when it came to germs, so he didn’t want to push him into anything he didn’t want to do. Plus, between having watched Tweek do it and readying Tweek himself, he was fairly confident that he could mimic the ritual they had. It couldn’t be too much different, right?

“N-no, I got i-it,” Tweek stammered out with finality. He pulled Craig closer to himself, then eased him onto his back. Tweek squeezed a more than generous amount of lube on his fingers. The blond took a minute to survey that he had enough lube so that he wasn’t going to hurt Craig. Tweek took a deep, steadying breath before rubbing the tip of his finger against Craig’s entrance. It seemed to take him another minute to work up enough courage to actually begin to press it inside. Craig hissed at the offending digit; he bit his lip to stop himself from protesting. Tweek actually liked this? It hurt like a bitch.

“D-dude, you have to r-relax. Or else it’s g-going to hurt,” Tweek reminded him, before he took to gently working Craig open. 

Craig inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth a few times, as he willed himself to relax. It wasn’t all _that_ bad once he allowed his muscles to unclench. In fact, it was actually starting to feel pretty nice. Craig looked up at Tweek, a look of unwavering concentration on the blond’s face, which caused a soft moan to escape Craig’s lips. Tweek noticed Craig looking at him and he smiled. The blond bent down to steal another kiss, taking the opportunity of Craig’s distraction to push a second finger in. 

A jolt goes through Craig as Tweek begins to scissor his fingers. It still feels more odd than anything, but there’s an odd fuzziness in his stomach as he feels Tweek’s fingers moving in him. Of course Craig understands the basics of this; he _was_ the one who had prepared Tweek all those times, so he knows that the same things apply here.

Before Craig knew it the two fingers have become three. He moaned and writhed under Tweek. His boyfriend came down for another kiss, before he straightened up again. He paused at Craig’s ear and mumbled, “Are you ready?” Tweek withdrew his fingers gently from within Craig as the blond peered at Craig expectantly.

Craig nodded in confirmation. Tweek took care of rolling the condom on, before settling between Craig’s thighs. He begins to push inside slowly, taking his time, allowing Craig to adjust with each inch. It’s a lot different than fingers and Craig bit his lip, as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. God, it hurts. The stretching is uncomfortable and there’s a slow burn as Tweek sinks inside. It’s hard to remind himself that he needs to _relax_ , or else it’s going to hurt a hell of a lot more before it gets any better.

Tweek noticed how uncomfortable Craig was, which caused him to pause. “Are you o-okay? Do you want me to s-stop?” the blond murmured. Craig didn’t trust himself to speak just yet. He took a couple deep breaths as Tweek waited patiently for a response. The deep lungfuls of air not only calmed him down enough to speak, but also soothed him enough for his muscles to being to unclench some, the burn simmering down to a dull ache.

“Yeah, I’m okay. You don’t have to stop,” Craig reassured, attempting to give the blond the smallest of smiles to enforce that yes, he was really okay and Tweek wasn’t hurting him that much. At the affirmation, Tweek pushed in the rest of the way, softly grunting as Craig gasped in heaving breaths of air. He willed himself to calm the fuck down. This wasn’t going to kill him; he just needed to continue to remind himself that it would get a lot better if he just relaxed. 

Tweek paused a moment to let Craig adjust to the new sensation. He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, running his fingers through Craig’s hair. After a few tense moments, when Craig felt as though he’s ready, he nodded to Tweek and the blond began to slowly move his hips.

As Tweek moved his hips, Craig was able to feel himself relax more, allowing soft moans to escape his lips. They added to the noises of pleasure that Tweek was already making. “F-fuck,” Craig stammered out, hands fisted in the sheets. “H-harder, Tweek.” 

Tweek gave into Craig’s demands without complaint. He started to snap his hips with more force, occasionally shifting the angles of his thrusts. They searched for the correct position to his Craig’s prostate. When he managed to find the sensitive spot it takes everything in Craig’s power not to scream. “S-shit. Oh G-God,” he moaned out. Craig rocked himself back up against Tweek, warmth curled up in his gut. He knew he wasn’t far off from cumming and, judging by the noises and faces Tweek was making, he wasn’t too far behind either.

“C-Craig, I’m g-going, going to...” Tweek gasped out, as his steady thrusts became erratic. A moment more and Tweek moaned through his release, body tensed tight above Craig. He continued to rock his hips into Craig as he rode out his orgasm. Tweek’s slender fingers reached down to wrap around Craig’s dick. He twisted and pumped just as he knew Craig liked to help him over the edge too.

The sensation was too much for Craig, and he came with a loud, “T-Tweek,” moaned out. His back arched off the bed as his muscles spasmed, Craig’s cum splattered in between their sweaty bodies. A few more tiny thrusts as they both ride out their orgasms, before Tweek withdrew himself from Craig. The blond carefully rolled the used condom off himself before he tied it and tossed it into the trashcan not too far away. He then gathered a few tissues, and gently wiped the cum off of both of their bodies before it was tossed into the trashcan as well. After he was satisfied that he’d cleaned them up enough, Tweek lay down next to his boyfriend, positioning his head on Craig’s chest.

“H-how was i-it?” Tweek asked, shifting his head slightly so that he’d be able to listen to Craig’s heartbeat as it slowed and returned to a resting rhythm. 

“Fucking amazing,” Craig replied, running his fingers through Tweek’s hair. He gave him a kiss on top of his head a moment later. “We should definitely do that more often. I mean, if you’re interested.”

“It’s d-definitely something we can do m-more,” Tweek laughed, closing his eyes as Craig ran his fingers through his wild hair. “I l-love you, Craig. So, so much.”

“I love you too, Tweek,” Craig responded, with a kiss to Tweek’s temple.


End file.
